Through the eyes of ...
by Moon Bunny
Summary: Through the eyes of... is a series I'm doing where characters tell in a P.O.V. about Lily and James. Including Sirius, Snape...and more.


**Through the eyes of ....**

  
  
Authors notes ahoy !! K. This is going to be a series called Through the eyes of ( insert name here) Right now I'm currently planning to do five. Through the eyes of an Teacher (McGonagall) ,Headmaster (Dumbledore), Friend (Sirius Black), Enemy (Severius Snape) and Betrayer (Peter Pettigrew). These fics are Point of view fics about how that character interacted with James and Lily. These might range from a page, to whatever length I need. Below are some excerpts of what I'm doing. Please Review and tell me witch one to do first !!!  
  
Through the eyes of a friend.  
  
I looked on as James gave me that devilish grin. I looked over at Peter and Remus, trying to see if they would answer my silent question, "What is the world does James have planned this time". I so wanted to ask, but James would grin, with that twinkle in his eyes and go, "You'll find out..." Pulling the invisibility cloak on all of us, we snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room, making our way through the dark halls. We stepped as quietly as we could passed the snoring pictures and armor, praying we wouldn't run into the troublesome Peeves on out way. Least thats what I was hoping. I didn't even know what I was doing !! James was leading the way, our map in hand, trying to avoid everyone. Soon we made it to where we were going. The Slytherin Common Room.  
"James!! What are we doing here!?"  
His eyes twinkled even brighter. "Redecorating of course."  
James stated the password,( Lucky Charms, to my amusement) and stepped in the Common Room. At night, even to me the Common Room looked creepy, the amber's from the fire giving off a little flickering light that casted strange shadows everywhere and personally unnerved me. Not James though. Peter stood close to me going "What have we gotten into this time?" and Remus was shaking his head, getting ready for some fun.  
James whispered, "Lets paint the walls pink. Just use the spell Colormos, vamos, wallos pink! and it will change the walls, of any other object pink. It will wear off in a couple days, but there is no way to paint over it or anything. I swear his grin got wider, and I smiled to. This was going to be fun.   
  
**Through the Eyes of a Teacher**  
  
The first time I ever got to look at Lily was a couple weeks after school had started. It was, even then, her polished emerald eyes that seemed to even sparkly and emit a lovely friendly light even in the dark. Lily had a cheerful personality, but mostly kept to herself, because she was still adjusting to the Magical world around her. She was small of frame, at 11, her eyes were her most astonishing features. Her hair fell around her is a bright red waterfall about to her shoulder blades, framing her face and giving even more contrast to her eyes. I got to speak to her, she had been up late in the Common room sitting by herself on a couch.  
For some reason, I felt as though I should talk to her. I'm not sure if it was her expression, or her eyes, or maybe just her. Lily seemed to have the effect on everyone, even when she wanted to be left alone. I sat beside her.  
"Hello Mrs. Gardener. How are you today?" It was a way to start a conversation with the girl, besides, it was the only thing I could think of.  
She looked startled. Her eyes went slightly wide, but she smiled at me. In truth, I could tell already in a few years she'd have the boys all over her. "Please call me Lily, Professor McGonagall . I'm fine. And you?"  
"Doing well. Are you adjusting to the new environment?"  
"Me? Yeah, I admit, it is all a bit strange for me, being a "muggle" as you call me and all, but I think I'm getting adjusted here. I like it anyway. I miss my parents already though, and sometimes I wish I could go home. Its strange. I love it here, its peaceful with an aura of excitement, and I can feel it. I want to stay, and yet at the same moment leave."  
"Your smart for your age Lily. You'll do fine here, I can feel it."  
"You really think so? All this stuff is so *new*"  
"Yeah I do. You better get along to be down young Lily, you do have school tomorrow."  
]"Yes 'mam."   
I watched as Lily stood up and left, and it was the first time I noticed she hadn't been wearing the school uniform, but an emerald skirt, and a cream colored blouse. She had been wearing it during school, she was sure of it. I knew it was going to be an interesting year, I was sure of it.....  
  
**Through the eyes of a Betrayer.**  
  
It was time. Everything was in place, and Sirius had just put me in the perfect place for my master's plan. Sirius, the poor young fool, had just unknowingly placed me in a place where I could kill them. For what they put me through. The teasing, and always taking the limelight leaving nothing for me. James always were better than everyone, and it threw it in my face, bragging, being obsessive with *Lily*. It was sick. It was about to end. I was becoming their secret keeper, and they all trusted me. Blind little fools they all were, taking the loosing side. My master would WIN!!!  
  
**Through the eyes of the Headmaster.**  
  
It wasn't that this group was the most troublesome students I ever had , nor the most troublesome, okay maybe they were, but they surely were the most interesting. This one would surely go down in the history books.   
The Sytherin house was a very bright pink. I wanted to laugh at the sight, but had to restrain myself as Professor Clant screamed in fury and rage about what had been done to his house, and demanded that the people who did this be punished accordingly.  
I knew who did it. There was only one group in this entire school who would think up that plan and actually do it. So, as the Headmaster of the school, I called them in.  
I was tempted to tell them good job in redecorating, but, I had to punish them, they couldn't get off the hook for this, Clant would be way to mad. The four of them stood in my office looking guilty, rightfully so. James however couldn't hold the charade.  
for long and had a grin on his face. This boy was impossible. Peter, the littlest, looked almost like he didn't belong. He looked scared and afraid while James and Sirius were well, confident and mischievous, while Peter was just there. Remus, had his streak, but he could play the part of looking guilty and sorry very well. I had to give him credit for it. I could tell, by just a tiny glint in his eyes, that he was really smiling on the inside. Oh boy, I had four years with them. How was I ever going to survive ?   
  
**Through the eyes of an Enemy.**  
  
A fist fight with James Potter. Incredulous. I wasn't even going to think about it. I didn't need the reassurance of beating him to know I could. I was better, and I didn't need a fight to prove it. I knew it. Despite all the teasing, and everything that came from that little band, I knew I was better. Better at potions, better at fighting. I was simply better.  
I didn't think he'd have the gall. I didn't think he *would*, but his ego got in front of him and he ran into me alone (for once, away from his tribe) and picked up his fists.  
"Want to get it over with now Severis Snape?No magic, just physical force." His voice wanted to intimidate me, but I wasn't going to fall for it. I couldn't back down now, no matter what, besides the thought of stopping James Potter into the ground was very appeasing to me. What fun this would be.  
  
Okay ! Thats it !! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review even if its just the name of the person you want done, and/or any suggestions you might have you this. Thank you all for reading this!! Ja ne !!  
  



End file.
